Burning equipment such as various steam boilers and burners usually exhausts a great amount of waste heat but fails to exhaust 100% of the fuel. Accordingly, combustible constituent is usually provided in such exhausted atmosphere. In addition to incomplete combustion, the fuel with longer carbon chain (e.g., heavy oil, diesel oil, etc.) can cause issues including serious carbon deposition, malodorous waste exhaustion and so on. Those issues not only reduce operation life and performance of the equipment but also result in environmental contaminations.
Even if the equipment is constantly maintained, performance degradation can still occur to increase energy consumption. Based on information provided by domestic boiler providers, the energy cost consumed during the life circle of a boiler occupies more than 99% of the total investment cost (including equipment purchase, energy, maintenance, etc.) thereof, which is far higher than the equipment procurement cost. This indicates that the most important factor of cost control in related technology of the boiler is to reduce use of energy.
Therefore, the boiler industry has been highly concerned about agendas involving how to improve energy efficiency while reducing costs, specifically, how to effectively utilize waste heat of the boiler while reducing the carbon deposition and incrustation.